Something's Wrong
by HiddlesBatched98
Summary: Sherlock's ill and John doesn't know why. Greg is there to comfort John, Sherlock and Mycroft. Even Anderson is worried
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock awoke suddenly to the sound of his phone ringing. He looked at his clock, it read 06:42. He reached for his phone, it was Lestrade. He knew he should answer it, even if he did have a throbbing headache.  
"Yes hello? What is it this time?"

_Primrose Hill. Decapitation. Don't know where the bodies are though_

"Right, okay, we'll be there right away"

Scrambling out of bed, Sherlock stood up too fast, suddenly feeling as though the whole world was spinning around him. _"Control" _he thought. Once he was able to walk, he shuffled into John's room and woke him up.  
"What… what is it Sherlock" came John's muffled voice from underneath his pillow.

"Case John, it's a case"

"Uh, okay. I'll get ready and get some toast for the cab. Want any?"

"Huh? Oh, no thanks, I'll be fine" Sherlock said, knowing that he'll probably regret it later.

John rushed out the door, Sherlock barely making it down the stairs without clutching onto the rail. Sherlock's struggle went unnoticed to John, which made him happy as he didn't want to worry his friend. Climbing into the cab, a coughing fit struck Sherlock.

"Are you alright Sherlock?" John said, worried.

"Yeah," Sherlock managed to say between coughs "I'll be fine"

The fit ended and Sherlock slumped back into the seat of the cab, relaxed. Staring out of the window, he cued the driver to hurry up, even if it was only 07:13 am. Within 5 minutes they were at Primrose Hill. Lestrade was there to greet them, whilst Donovan and Anderson's team were stood around the scene.

"Young lad, 15, found it this morning. He was jogging apparently. Do teenagers actually do that? I thought they just sat around playing videogames"

Nothing but a painful grunt came from Sherlock. Suddenly he was cold and shaking, short of breath, though still hoping that nobody would notice. He couldn't let slip the pain he was in, especially in front of Anderson and Donovan, more importantly, John.

They had only spent 10 minutes on the scene before Sherlock felt his headache coming back and slowly became unable to walk. Falling to one knee, clutching his chest, the pain running through Sherlock became unbearable.

"John," Sherlock wheezed with the breath he had left "John, help me" He managed to say, reaching out for his hand before being carefully sat up.

John was sure that Sherlock was having an asthma attack, even though Sherlock has never told him whether or not he has asthma. Sitting Sherlock in his lap and propping him up against his chest, John spoke soothingly to him.

"Sherlock, I need you to calm down for me. Can you do that?"

Sherlock sheepishly nodded. Lestrade slowly moved towards the pair, but John looked at him as if to say otherwise.

"Okay, Sherlock, I need to ask you something and I need you to respond best you can understand?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Sherlock, are you an asthmatic? I really need you to answer that" John said.

Sherlock shook his head, although he was unsure himself.

John called over Lestrade to hold Sherlock up whilst he looked through his bag desperately. Finally he found it. A brown bag that he was certain he could use to calm down Sherlock. He walked back over to where Lestrade and Sherlock were and propped Sherlock up against his chest again.

"Sherlock, I need you to breathe into this" John said as he placed the bag over Sherlock's mouth. He watched as the bag was barely moving. "Okay Sherlock, please, take deep breaths in through your mouth and then slowly breathe out. Please do this for me"

Sherlock nodded, and the bag deflated until it crinkled, and then inflated again. He did this several times before taking the bag away from John and from his mouth. Putting the bag on the floor and then holding John's hand, Sherlock struggled to speak.

"John" Sherlock said, tightening his grip, still breathless "John help me… please"

"Sherlock? What's wrong?" John was confused, before noticing Sherlock's head tilted and his body slumped to one side.

"Lestrade. Come here, please, help me with Sherlock" John was clearly worried and fighting back the tears in his eyes. He had no idea what was wrong with his friend, but he knew it had to be serious.


	2. Chapter 2

Lestrade stood there and watched, paralysed by the site of Sherlock's state in front of him. He hadn't seen Sherlock this bad since before he stopped smoking and stopped doing drugs. He couldn't understand what had just happened.

"Greg. Now please. Help me." John yelled as Lestrade snapped back into the real world.

He moved forwards and leant over, helping John get Sherlock into the recovery position. He and John knew this was the best they could do for now until they found out further information from Sherlock when he came to.

"Oh really? Does this have to happen now, on my crime scene?" Anderson said as he approached the pair. "I don't want him vomiting all over the place, so here, have this." He pulled out a plastic bag from his pocket and handed it to John.

Taking the bag from Anderson, he replied with "Yeah, well, we've just got to hope that he doesn't vomit as soon as he comes to, don't we? That and hope he'll actually use the bag rather than try to stop himself like always."

Now kneeling beside his friend, John took out his phone to call Mycroft and recommend that a hospital bed be prepared in case Sherlock should need one. Mycroft, of course, sounded worried at the thought of his little brother being ill with no known cause, but did not let that stop what he needed to do. With John's phone call coming to an end, Sherlock started to groan and came to. Lestrade, now with Donovan and Anderson, had no idea what was happening.

"Sherlock? Greg keep everyone over there and leave me with Sherlock for a couple of minutes. Can you do that for me?" John said, trying to keep Sherlock on the ground.

"Yeah sure," He said, turning to face everyone else "Everyone stay over here while John sorts Sherlock out, just give them some room for a while."

Sherlock was still trying to get up despite the fact that John was holding him down. He felt a sudden weakness in his arms, and slumped back onto the floor, staring up at John. John, who appeared to have a bag in his hand, though Sherlock did not know what for, placed his free hand on Sherlock's head to check how hot he was. Sherlock was boiling up, so he knew he had to do something.

"Sherlock, I'm going to attempt to sit you up okay? It may be hard at first, but I need you to try." He said, now holding the bag and the back of Sherlock's head in one hand, and his back in another.

Now with Sherlock sitting up, John took Sherlock's coat off, knowing that if he kept it on, it would only cause his temperature to rise further. Sherlock's body however, was beginning to disagree with being sat up. Lestrade, who was currently about 6 feet away from the pair, also noticed this. Sherlock had a wave coldness and sickness run through him.

"John, John I don't…" had managed to slip from Sherlock's mouth before his body forced him onto all fours again, bringing up yesterday's tea.

Luckily for John, Lestrade was on hand to hold Sherlock up preventing him from collapsing into his own vomit, whilst he rushed the bag that Anderson had given him to Sherlock's lips before the next wave of sickness came.

"Oh will you just look at what Freak's done to my crime scene, contaminated it, that's what" Anderson shouted scornfully from a distance.

"Shut up for once about your bloody crime scenes Anderson. Can you not see that Sherlock is clearly not well?" a rather annoyed Lestrade shouted back

"If you're that worried about Freak, take him home rather than keep him here"

And with that, John again sat Sherlock in his lap away from his earlier accident and asked Lestrade if he could phone a cab for them both. Lestrade however, had different ideas.

"The cab won't get here fast enough John. He needs to be taken home now. Let me take you home in the police car with the lights on. It's the only way. You know that John" Lestrade said, clearly not taking no for an answer.

Knowing this to be true, John grabbed hold of Sherlock's coat in one arm and tucked his other under Sherlock's armpit and onto his other shoulder to hold him up, Lestrade doing the same. Looking round, John realised that he had forgotten the bag.

"Greg, hold Sherlock for a minute, I forgot the bag" John said, starting to hand Sherlock over

"Oh that? Don't worry about that, we've got some in the car, police procedure apparently. Well, I don't disagree with it because I don't want vomit all over the car floor." Lestrade replied

"But Greg, what if Sherlock doesn't use the bag and uses his hands or the floor instead?" John asked, worried not only about Sherlock, but about the mess that he could make of the car floor

"Right now that doesn't matter. Sherlock is our friend, I'm sure we could make an exception, right John?" Lestrade said, walking Sherlock to the car.

Once they were in the car, Lestrade put his belt on, John put his on, but Lestrade told him not to bother with Sherlock's as it could make the whole situation worse. Instead, John placed his arms around Sherlock's shoulder and waist. Lestrade put on the sirens and drove for Baker Street. Sherlock, who was now clearly very uncomfortable, started to shiver as yet another wave of sickness ran through him.

"John" Sherlock groaned, slumping forwards slightly whilst clutching his stomach

"Greg, the bags, now please." John said in immediate response to Sherlock's distressed groans

Reaching towards the passenger seat, Lestrade grabbed the bags and held them behind him for John to grab. John grabbed the bags, and opened them quickly as Sherlock had already begun gagging and dry heaving. The bags were only small, so John had to keep providing Sherlock with another one. When they had used them up, John and Sherlock both hoped that Sherlock would make it to Baker Street since they were only 2 streets away. However, this was not to happen. As Lestrade turned the corner sharply, Sherlock plunged himself forwards clutching his stomach trying not to vomit. Gagging and heaving, Sherlock threw his hands around his mouth, whilst John rubbed his back. Sherlock didn't want this to happen, and in a desperate attempt to get John off him, Sherlock vomited into his hands and on the floor. However, this time there was blood in his vomit. Sherlock passed out into John's lap, blood and vomit trickling from his hands onto the floor. John, distraught at the sight of what he was seeing in front of him, went pale in the face and started to shake.

"Greg, turn this car around now. We need to get Sherlock to the hospital, immediately." John half yelled, half cried.

Clutching tightly to Sherlock as Lestrade turned the car around, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and rung Mycroft. He couldn't help but entwine the fingers of his free hand with Sherlock's curls. Listening closely and hoping that Mycroft will pick up, he fought back the tears.

"_Yes hello? What is it John?"_ Mycroft asked as he picked up the phone

"It's Sherlock, Mycroft. He's extremely ill" John said, completely in tears

"_What's wrong with him?"_ Mycroft asked

"I don't know Mycroft. I don't know this time and it really scares me" John said between sobs "Mycroft I'm scared, please help"

"_I'll be waiting at the hospital, get here swiftly"_ Mycroft ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

With Sherlock in his arms, John ran into the hospital, Lestrade not that far behind. They got the receptionist's desk and were told to wait in waiting room C. They got there and Mycroft was already sitting in the first of a row of 3 seats with a wheelchair next to his seat.

"Put him here John" Mycroft said with concern in his voice, pointing towards the wheelchair.

John put Sherlock in the wheelchair, which luckily for them, had straps to hold him in the seat. Moving his chair so that he could be next to Sherlock, John watched Mycroft as he buried his head deep into his hands. Lestrade sat down next to Mycroft and watched him as he held back any sign that he was going to cry.

"John, I need to tell you something." Mycroft's voice said as it was muffled by the cup his hands were forming.

"What is it Mycroft?" John said, watching Sherlock as he started to make small signs of coming to again.

At that moment, Lestrade stood up and walked off saying "I'll go and see if there's anything we can do to hurry a doctor"

"John, I think this whole situation is my fault. I prescribed Sherlock tablets last week when you were away in Belgium. He came to me complaining about headaches and pains saying that I should do something. I gave him aspirin and told him not to take any more than 6 a day" Mycroft said, his voice trailing off as Sherlock was coming to

"Why didn't you call me Mycroft? I would have come back from Belgium to make sure that Sherlock was okay. I mean, it's not like it was something that couldn't have been rearranged or anything" John said, now crouching in front of Sherlock and making sure that he was okay.

"It was a moment of weakness John. We all have them don't we? Unfortunately, Sherlock being ill is my weakness. He took them and seemed as though he was okay for the rest of the week. I still didn't know what was wrong with him and I would never have given them to him if I knew this was to happen. I wasn't told by Lestrade or any of his team whether or not Sherlock was in any distress, but he's good at hiding it, you know that" Mycroft said, guilt ripping through his words as he spoke.

John could not reply in any way to this other than to watch Mycroft as he walked off to see where Lestrade was. The pair was now left alone and John had realised that Sherlock had not had anything to drink today. He looked at his watch, which read 08:10am. Making sure that Sherlock was completely conscious, he stood up and leaned over his friend, placing the back of his hand on Sherlock's forehead.

"You're heating up again Sherlock. Now, I know I shouldn't do this, but you've lost a lot of fluid already, so I'm going to give you a little bit of water to drink. But first, let's clean your face up shall we." John said, rummaging through his bag and looking up only to see Sherlock smiling at him.

"Thank you John" Sherlock whispered.

Pulling out several tissues and a bottle of water, John smiled back at his friend and leant over to wipe his mouth. Discarding of the tissues, John opened the bottle and placed it against Sherlock's lips.

"Only take small sips Sherlock, I'm not sure how your body will take this." John advised

"Do you know what's wrong with me John?" Sherlock asked

"Unfortunately, I don't. Not this time, but there should a doctor here soon" John said, putting the bottle back in his bag.

Just as John said that, Mycroft and Lestrade came round the corner, a doctor shortly followed. The doctor had a lot of concern in his eyes and flipped through his notepad for a minute or two.

"Hello Mister Holmes, or would you rather Sherlock?"

"Call me Sherlock please" Sherlock said

"Okay Sherlock, I'm Doctor Stephens. Now, from what your brother and D.I. Lestrade has told me, I understand that you were ill last week and your brother gave you some aspirin. Then earlier this morning you developed pains and struggles when breathing and vomited several times resulting in vomiting blood. Am I correct?" Doctor Stephens summarised

Sherlock looked up at John, who was stood next to him, when there was a mention of last week.

"It's okay Sherlock, I know about last week, but you should have told me when I came back." John said, placing a hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock nodded at John and then at the doctor. Doctor Stephens wrote something down on his notepad and left with the promise that he will get a test done to find out what was wrong with Sherlock. Once the doctor had left, Sherlock had built up enough strength to be able to insult people again.

"That Doctor Stephens looks and sounds as though he is really incapable of doing his job correctly." Sherlock said

"Oh shut up Sherlock, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten a doctor to see to you so fast." Mycroft said, getting more bags out of his pocket just in case.

"I would have waited for one, I'm more than capable" Sherlock said

"No Sherlock, you wouldn't have. I've been here with you several times and each time you've complained about how slow the doctors were." John said, sighing slightly

Sherlock had obviously taken some offence to this but instead of replying, decided to sulk instead. Five minutes went by and Sherlock was still sulking, only by now, he had decided that he needed to go to the bathroom. In an attempt to get up, he hadn't realised that he had been strapped in, and instead ended up slumping forward again, panicking John.

"Sherlock what are you doing? Stay sat down" John said, pushing him back into the upright position.

"I need the toilet John, let me go" Sherlock said, continuing to struggle out of the wheelchair.

John didn't respond and simply unstrapped Sherlock, helping him up. Unsteady on his feet, Sherlock made his way over to the bathroom, John following behind in case Sherlock couldn't walk. When Sherlock had finished, he and John made their way back to where Mycroft and Lestrade were standing only to find Doctor Stephens with them. Doctor Stephens tried to speak in order to tell John and Sherlock the test that he would be undergoing, but Mycroft interrupted him.

"Please wait a minute before you tell him, Doctor Stephens." Mycroft said. He picked up a bag and handed it to John "Here, you'll need it, very soon." He said, observing Sherlock and his body movement.

"Why would I need this" John said taking the bag, completely oblivious to Sherlock

"You'll know in a minute" Mycroft said "Please, do carry on Doctor."

"Thank you. Anyway, I've had confirmation and I need to take Sherlock for an endoscopy. We've been told that, considering the circumstances, Sherlock may have a stomach ulcer. This, of course, will require Sherlock to be sedated and he will be in theatre for only a few minutes." Doctor Stephens said

John looked from Mycroft, to Doctor Stephens and to Sherlock. Sherlock was paler than he normally was and John knew he would have to reassure him.

"Don't worry Sherlock, I'll be here waiting for you," said John, who was now holding Sherlock's hand "I promise."

"John, I don't like hospitals. Can't you perform the endoscopy?" Sherlock asked

"No Sherlock, I can't. I've never performed one before and I wouldn't like to go wrong"

John now realised that he shouldn't have said that and what the bag was for. Sherlock tried to hold himself upright but before he knew it, he was slumped forwards once more, hands pressed firmly against his knees, vomiting blood once more into the bag that Mycroft had provided.

"Don't worry John, he'll be fine" Lestrade said putting his arm around John "It only lasts for a few minutes, and we'll find out afterwards what's wrong"

John watched as the doctor took Sherlock away in the wheelchair, the distress in Sherlock clear to him even though he couldn't see his face.

"I'll be here Sherlock, don't worry" John whispered "I'll be here"


	4. Chapter 4

After 5 minutes, Doctor Stephens returned to John, Lestrade and Mycroft.

"Unfortunately, I have some bad news," He said, handing John the notes "I'm allowing you to read through this because I understand that you are a doctor yourself. Everything on here is everything that I've been told about Sherlock's condition."

John took Doctor Stephens' notes and read through them, Mycroft and Lestrade standing behind either shoulder. As they read through them, Mycroft walked off, Lestrade following behind.

"Where are you going Mycroft? This is your brother's condition you're reading about, don't you care?" John asked

"I need some air, John. I'll be back in a minute." Mycroft responded, walking rather quickly

"I uh, I'll go with him John, just to see if he's alright" Lestrade said, patting John on the shoulder and running after Mycroft

"So Doctor," John said, turning back to Doctor Stephens "Sherlock has a stomach ulcer, with internal bleeding?"

"Yes he does. I'm afraid we are going to have to hold Sherlock in theatre for longer, and keep him in hospital until we deem it safe enough for him to go home." Doctor Stephens confirmed

John stood there in silence and disbelief. Guilt ran through him, his mind and body somehow calculating that what had happened to Sherlock was his fault, even though it wasn't. He looked through the Doctor's notes once more, reading them out to himself.

"_Sherlock has a peptic ulcer caused by taking aspirin that wasn't prescribed by a doctor with major internal bleeding. He will require an immediate blood transfusion with additional surgery to remove the ulcer and repair the broken blood vessels. It is apparent that he has had the ulcer for 3 days now judging by blood loss and after surgery he will need to be kept in hospital for a minimum of 7 days."_

John handed the notes back to Doctor Stephens and sat down.

"For now, I'd like you to stay here until I come and get you after surgery. It can last between thirty minutes to an hour. Would you please tell Mycroft and D.I. Lestrade the same and that if Mycroft wishes for Sherlock to be placed in an isolated room away from everyone else, it will happen." Doctor Stephens said as he took the notes and walked away.

John sat alone for an additional 10 minutes, thoughts running through his mind and distressing him. _How did I not notice that Sherlock was in pain? _He thought. He was about to get up to go to the toilet but Lestrade and Mycroft returned. Mycroft looked a little red in the face and Lestrade pulled John to one side and left Mycroft to sit down.

"What's wrong with Mycroft? Has he been crying?" John asked, worried about Mycroft.

"Well, yes, he has. He doesn't like the fact that Sherlock being in this condition is his fault. He said that he is used to looking after Sherlock when he has been ill, so the fact that he has made Sherlock worse than he already was, it's breaking him John." Lestrade said.

John was about to speak to Lestrade, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice. It was Anderson. _What is he doing here? _John thought

"Hello Greg, John and uh, Mycroft, is Sherlock okay?" Anderson said as he walked up to the three of them.

"Hello Phillip. No, Sherlock isn't alright unfortunately. He has an ulcer and internal bleeding. He could be in hospital for a minimum of 7 days," Lestrade said, confused by Anderson's appearance "What are you doing here?"

"Well, seeing Sherlock in that state worried me, I've never seen him like that before. And seeing how it was affecting you and John, well, that worried me too. So I thought that maybe, I should come to the hospital to apologise and see if he's alright" Anderson said

"Who told you he was here? You're really not being yourself Phillip." John interrupted before Lestrade could speak.

"I did," Mycroft said, raising his hand a little "I told him Sherlock was here. He was worried so I allowed him to come."

John and Lestrade stared at Mycroft, and then at Anderson, who had a genuine look of worry spread across his face. John told Lestrade and Anderson to sit down and that he would stand up as there was now a lack of seats.

"I was told to tell you the proceeds of what could happen within the next hour," John began to say "Well, obviously you know that Sherlock's been taken back into theatre under medical emergency, and it could last for up to an hour. And Mycroft, Doctor Stephens said that if you wish for Sherlock to be taken to an isolated room, then he will make sure that it happens"

John watched Mycroft, waiting for a response, but all that came from him was a nod of his head. Thirty minutes passed and it felt like Sherlock had been in theatre for hours. Mycroft had managed to stop crying and Lestrade had his arm around him whilst Anderson had fallen asleep. Doctor Stephens came round the corner and Mycroft was the first to notice. Jumping from his seat, he walked over to Doctor Stephens to ask about Sherlock.

"Doctor, is Sherlock alright? Did everything go okay?" Mycroft anticipated "How long will he have to stay in hospital?"

"Please calm down Mister Holmes. Sherlock is alright, the surgery was a success. He should be waking up within the next ten minutes and I have made sure that was moved to an isolated room after he was released from recovery. If you would like to follow me please, you can see him now."

Mycroft grabbed his umbrella whilst Lestrade woke up Anderson and then the four of them followed Doctor Stephens down the hall. There were only two chairs in Sherlock's room, so Lestrade and John let Mycroft and Anderson sit down. After five minutes, Sherlock woke up. He turned to face his side to see who was there and immediately a face of disgust was on his face.

"What are you doing here Anderson?" Sherlock said, disgusted by the sight of Anderson

"Sherlock, I was worried about you. I'm sorry for being so rude and I wanted to apologise." Anderson said, taken back by Sherlock's tone of voice.

"Well go away, I don't want you here." Sherlock said

"Sherlock, don't be so rude," Mycroft said "Sit back down Phillip."

Doctor Stephens began to tell the five of them how long Sherlock will need to stay in hospital and what will happen after Sherlock is discharged.

"Sherlock will need to stay in hospital for a week and after he is discharged, he will need to be put on a course of various medicines for three weeks." Doctor Stephens said

"Who will take care of him during the three weeks that he's on medicine?" Anderson asked

"Don't talk out loud Anderson. You're lowering the IQ of everyone in this hospital." Sherlock said, trying to stay awake

"Well John here is a doctor himself, so he will be allowed to take care of Sherlock and make sure that he's taking the prescribed amount. Anyway, I have to go and see another doctor. I'll leave you alone for a few minutes." Doctor Stephens said before leaving.

"Mycroft, Lestrade, Anderson, could you please leave me and John alone for a few minutes?" Sherlock requested, staring at them

"Um okay, sure," Lestrade said, getting out of his chair "Come on guys."

The three of them left and John, who was stood beside Sherlock's bed, looked down at Sherlock, confused.

"Sherlock, why did you send them out of the room," John said as he started to watch the others walk down the hall towards a vending machine "What do you want?"

"It's nice to know that you will be there to care for me John," Sherlock said as he held John's hand "I can't care for myself, evidently."

"Of course I'm going to care for you Sherlock. That's my job as a doctor, to care for the sick." John said

"Look John, what I'm trying to say is that I love you okay." Sherlock said

"I know Sherlock, but you should get some sleep, I'll be back later with some of your stuff." John said, kissing Sherlock on the forehead as he left.

_**Please can you send me a review as to whether or not I should continue with this story after this chapter as I am rather prone to writers block :) If enough people want me to, then I will continue with the story, if you don't, then this is then end, I hope you enjoyed it :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

A week had gone since Sherlock had been discharged from hospital and into John's care. Everything was relatively normal, but the only problem they seemed to be having was Sherlock's refusal to take his medication.

"You have to take it Sherlock," John said, holding out a glass of water and two tablets "You can't go out on another case for at least three more weeks."

"Three weeks?" Sherlock said, surprised "But I only have to take these things for two more weeks, why can't I go out on a case after that?"

"Because Sherlock, the hospital said so, and even Mycroft said to Greg that he's not to inform you of any cases," John said, sounding annoyed as though this was the thousandth time he had asked this "Now take your goddamn tablets Sherlock!"

Sherlock was about to speak when the door opened and Mycroft walked in. As usual, he had his black umbrella tucked under his left arm.

"Yes, I have told Greg, and you will take your medicine Sherlock, don't want to upset mummy now, do we?" Mycroft said, clearly irritated already.

"Shut up Mycroft!" Sherlock said, now taking the medicine John had in his hand.

Sherlock and John were now sat in their chairs and Mycroft was standing by the fireplace. They had been silent for around five minutes and Mrs Hudson was out so she couldn't bring through tea like she normally does when Mycroft shows up. After another two minutes, Sherlock finally spoke.

"What are you doing here Mycroft?" Sherlock said, now turning his body so that his legs were slumped over the arm of the chair, but was still uncomfortable.

"I'm here Sherlock, because I'm worried about you. You are my little brother of course. I'm bound to be worried about you." Mycroft said, leaning with his umbrella.

"Why would you need to be worried about me," Sherlock said, walking over to the kitchen, which was still a mess, to get another glass of water "I'm fine."

"You're not Sherlock. Clearly you are uncomfortable and still feeling ill, and I don't want that to get worse." Mycroft said, observing Sherlock closely

"Oh, trying to play deductions are we? Well…"

"No Sherlock, I am not playing deductions, it's obvious since you're not hiding it very well. So sit down please." Mycroft said, pointing at Sherlock's seat with his umbrella

Sherlock sat down and John got up to make Mycroft a cup of tea. After ten minutes, Mycroft left and it was silent again. Sherlock got up and walked towards John's room.

"Sherlock, what are you doing? Don't you even think about going in my room!" John shouted from the front room, midway standing up.

"I'm not going in your room John," Sherlock shouted back, switching his course toward the bathroom "I'm going in here." He said opening and then slamming the door.

"God, not again." John said to himself as he walked in Sherlock's direction. He got to the door of the bathroom and put his ear against it, listening closely for the sound of running water in case Sherlock was ill again. He heard nothing however, except for Sherlock shuffling around in the cupboards and on the floor.

"Not again, oh please, not again." Sherlock said quietly. He was opening and closing cupboards in desperate search for painkillers or anything that could stop him from feeling the way he was. He eventually gave up his search and felt a lump in his throat. He rushed over to the door to call John, but when he opened the door, he was met by John's face.

"Oh thank God you're here John," Sherlock said, now placing his hands on John's shoulders "I don't feel too good and I can't find anything to-,"

Sherlock let out a loud groan as he clenched his stomach. John held him up so he didn't fall over and directed him over to the toilet. Sherlock fell to his knees and just sat there for a minute or two before everything he had ingested, including the meds, made an appearance again. Luckily for him, John was on hand to help him and make him feel at least a little bit better waiting for him to finish. When John was certain that Sherlock had finished, he allowed him to flush the toilet while he searched for a flannel. He eventually found one and when he did, he ran it under lukewarm water and wiped Sherlock's mouth with it.

"It's okay Sherlock, I'm here and I'm a doctor remember." He said, now helping Sherlock to his feet.

"Yes, I'm not going to forget when you keep reminding me." Sherlock replied.

John guided Sherlock to his room in hope that he'll be able to get him to sleep in there. Unfortunately, that was not the case for Sherlock's door had been jammed shut by all the junk on the floor and John couldn't be bothered to move it all. John turned to see Sherlock's tired face and took him back down the hall to his room instead.

"Sherlock, sleep in here for a little while, it's the middle of the day so it's not like I'm going to be going to bed any time soon," He said as he watched Sherlock's confused actions when he climbed into the bed. "I'll be back to check on you in an hour or two."

Sherlock fell straight to sleep luckily for John, which meant he would have a bit of time to clean up before Mrs Hudson came home. Ten minutes passed and Mrs Hudson came home but didn't bother to come upstairs. John finally managed to sit down after thirty minutes of cleaning up when suddenly a loud thud came from his room. He rushed to see if Sherlock was alright, only to see he had fallen out of bed, and was yet still asleep.

"Right, let's get you back in the bed shall we." He said to Sherlock, despite the fact that he was asleep. He rolled Sherlock over so he was on his back and put one arm under his legs and one arm under his back and lifted him back onto the bed. He saw that Sherlock had not only brought the covers with him, but a pillow as well. He put those back on the bed, checked to see if Sherlock was alright, and left the room again.

Eventually, John got bored and decided that he needed some kind of company, so he picked up his phone and called Greg to invite him over for a while, only to find that he was preoccupied with keeping Mycroft company at the Diogenes Club. As a result of this, John decided it was high time he caught up on the TV he had been missing due to Sherlock being ill. He switched the TV on and found the recorded episodes of Breaking Bad. He had watched about four episodes before he realised that he had forgotten about Sherlock.

He walked down the hall and realised that Sherlock was in fact calling his name. He opened the door to find Sherlock half out of the covers and on his side so that he was facing the door. He walked over to Sherlock and attempted to straighten the covers over him. Sherlock kicked the sheets off in disapproval and turned over so that he was lying on his back.

"John, please don't try and put the covers on me, it's very uncomfortable." Sherlock said

"Sorry Sherlock, I just thought that's why you called me in here." John said, confused

"No, it's not," Sherlock said, now facing John but still lying on his back "I called you in here because I want a glass of water and a bowl."

"Right okay, anything else?" John asked

"No, I'll be fine, just bring it to me and leave." Sherlock said

John turned away and went through the door and just as he was about to close it, Sherlock said something that he didn't quite hear.

"What was that Sherlock?" John said, putting his head back in the room

"I said, even if you hear any noises; do not come in the room. Please." Sherlock said.


	6. Chapter 6

John left the room, making sure to close the door quietly. He walked to the kitchen and got Sherlock the glass of water and the bowl that he had requested. He reopened the door and placed the bowl on the floor and the glass of water on the bedside table. No conversation struck up so he left the room again. Obviously he wasn't going to listen to Sherlock about his request of not entering the room because he was a doctor. He was his doctor. He hovered by the room for a couple of minutes and he heard nothing, so he left.

He got into the front room, when his phone rang. It was Greg.

"Hi Greg. What is it?" John asked

"Well, you know how Mycroft and I said no cases for Sherlock for at least 3 weeks?" Greg said

"Sorry Greg, Sherlock can't make any cases for a while. He's ill, again." John said

"Oh, okay. Well, Mycroft heard that and he said he wants to speak to you. I'll hand you over now." Greg said

"How's Sherlock, John? Obviously he took his meds earlier today, but has he taken all of them?" Mycroft asked

"Well, you know that Sherlock is ill again. In fact, he's in his room now with a glass of water and a bowl. No, I don't think he did take all of them, let me check." John said, putting the phone on the sofa.

He walked to the bathroom and looked for Sherlock's tablets and realised why Sherlock couldn't find anything to stop him from feeling sick. His nausea tablets weren't in the cupboard, and the only other place that Sherlock would take them is his room.

John walked back into the front room and picked up the phone again.

"Sorry that took so long," he said "but I don't think it can be anything too serious. The only tablet he appears to have not taken today is his nausea tablets, and the only reason behind that is because they're in his room."

"And why would the tablets being in his room stop him from taking them?" Mycroft asked

"Because the bloody idiot's managed to make so much of a mess in his room that you can't open the bloody door." John said

"Right, okay. Well, I want to come round either tomorrow or Thursday just to check on him. I'll see you soon." Mycroft said, and then hung up.

John put his phone back on the table and decided that he needed to clear out Sherlock's room, because it was obvious that Sherlock wasn't going to do it. Making his way toward Sherlock's room, he heard noises coming from his own room. Stopping to open the door, he remembered that he wasn't going to go in there, and that he apparently can't get in there anyway because Sherlock was leaning against the door. He carried on walking to Sherlock's room, opened the door and cleared out his room so that Sherlock would be able to get in there. He also looked through the top drawer of Sherlock's bed-side cabinet and found the tablets.

Walking back to the bathroom so that he could put the tablets in the cabinet, he heard more noise still coming from his own room. This time he decided that he had to open the door, and luckily Sherlock wasn't leaning against it.

"John, John you said you wouldn't," Sherlock said, spluttering "You said you wouldn't come in even if you heard noises."

"For heaven's sake Sherlock, I'm a doctor. You can't hide your illnesses from me, no matter how hard you try. And for your information, the only reason you couldn't find anything to stop you feeling sick was because you decided to leave the tablets in your room." John said sympathetic but annoyed.

"John, I don't like you seeing me like this," Sherlock said "reduced to a heap of uselessness within minutes."

"Listen, Sherlock," John said, helping Sherlock so that he was sitting upright "I'm a doctor, I'm used to seeing my patients like this. When you're like this, you are my patient, and this doesn't change how I see you. You're bloody annoying, but a great person okay."

Sherlock was now sitting upright, content by what John had just said to him and apparently well enough now to even attempt to sit up. Fortunately for him, his attempt at sitting up had succeeded as he walked over to his bed and let his body collapse onto it.

"I'll go and clean this out then shall I?" John asked, leaning over to pick up the bowl.

Sherlock did not answer verbally but did nod his head in response to John. John left the room and returned a few minutes later. He was getting tired and didn't want to have to be up and down with Sherlock all evening, so he gave him some nausea tablets before Sherlock started to sleep. Just as he walked towards the door, Sherlock said something in a hushed tone.

"What was that Sherlock?" John said in response to Sherlock

"I said, sleep in here tonight John." Sherlock repeated.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sherlock, I don't understand. Why are you asking me to sleep in here?" John asked, sounding a little bit worried.

"Because John, I'm ill and I don't like being alone when I'm ill. When I was a child and I was ill, Mycroft wouldn't be there because he'd be at his precious boarding school," Sherlock said, now sitting on the edge of his bed facing John. "And my mother would always be there for me, even if I did tell her she was useless all the time."

"Sherlock, I don't know if I would feel comfortable doing that. I mean, you're my best friend and at this moment in time you are my patient. I just…" John said, feeling anxious at Sherlock's request.

"What's the matter John?" Sherlock asked, watching John's every movement, captivated by the man that stood before him.

John stood there nervously, not saying a word but instead was trying to hide his flushed face in his hands. He shook his head, refusing to tell Sherlock what was wrong.

"Something's wrong, isn't it John? Please, just tell me, you can trust me." Sherlock said, reaching out to hold John's hand

"Sherlock, I'm not comfortable with sleeping in here because… Well because I don't think I like you in that way." John said, now sitting next to Sherlock on the bed.

"John, it's okay. Like you said when you first met me, it's all okay. It's your decision, not mine. All I'm asking is that you sleep in here with me tonight." Sherlock said, now hugging John.

"Thanks Sherlock." John said, still wrapped in Sherlock's arms.

A few moments passed since Sherlock first embraced John and the warmth had gotten all too much for Sherlock. His head was light and he was dizzy. He let go of John and tried to stand up only to fall back down onto the bed.

"Sherlock, no, don't get up," John said, lying Sherlock down on the bed "the reason you're feeling like this is because you're tired. You haven't slept properly all week, so just try and get some rest okay?"

"Will you be in here John?" Sherlock asked, looking up at John

"Yeah Sherlock, I will, I just need to get us a drink of water and I'll be back. I promise." John said

John returned to his bedroom to find Sherlock half asleep already, looking up and smiling at him. He put Sherlock's water on the side which he was sleeping and he put his own where he was. He was already in his pyjamas since he never got changed. He got into bed and got comfortable, and a few seconds later, Sherlock started fidgeting.

"Sherlock, please go to sleep." John said

"Yeah, I'm just getting comfortable John." Sherlock replied

Sherlock stopped fidgeting and to John's surprise, Sherlock had his arms wrapped around him and was slowly pulling him closer to him. John did not object to this, but rather he obliged. He understood the closeness Sherlock needed when he was ill as he had attempted to be like this many times before. John was comfortable and Sherlock was comfortable, so with this, they drifted off to sleep.

They slept the whole night through without Sherlock getting up and down to be sick. They awoke in the morning to Mycroft shaking them. John was the first to wake up as he was a lighter sleeper than Sherlock, and Sherlock finally awoke when John pushed him away from him.

"What is this?!" Mycroft said, shocked to find his little brother in his doctor's bed.

"Mycroft, get out," Sherlock said "The only reason I am in here is because I couldn't get into my room. John's in here because I asked him to be. Nothing has happened."

"Good. Well, the reason I am here Sherlock," Mycroft said, helping Sherlock to sit up "is because I am more worried about you than you care to believe."

"I do not care for your sympathy Mycroft. Many a time I have been ill and I have asked for your help, but you cared not for you were too busy with your studies for your precious boarding school." Sherlock said, half shouting, half coughing.

Sherlock realised after Mycroft left that he should not have said what he did to Mycroft. His strength had built up enough to leave John's bed. He walked into the kitchen to find John sitting in the front room. He took his medicine and joined him on the sofa.

"Thank you." Sherlock said

"What for Sherlock?" John asked

"For last night, you stayed with me when I thought that you wouldn't." Sherlock said

"Sherlock, I would do anything for you. You're my best friend," John said "and you're ill, and I don't like seeing you get down because of it."

"Can I have a hug John?" Sherlock asked

"Yeah, go on then." John replied, smiling at him.

Sherlock and John spent the next hour cuddled up on the sofa, and Sherlock even fell back to sleep and with his head in John's lap. It was 10:38 am and John was hungry. He moved Sherlock's head gently with fear of waking him up again when all he needed now was rest. John got his breakfast and sat in his chair so that he didn't have to move Sherlock again. The only thing that woke Sherlock up was the sound of Mrs Hudson slamming the front door shut downstairs.

"Ugh John, when did you get over there?" Sherlock asked

"About half an hour ago. Why?" John replied

"What time is it?" Sherlock asked

"Oh, don't worry; you weren't asleep for that long Sherlock. It's 11:08. Do you want some breakfast or something?" John asked, standing up.

"No, I want you to come here." Sherlock demanded

John did as Sherlock told and went over to him. Sherlock grabbed John by his hand a pulled him onto the sofa. He continued to hold his hand for a couple moments more.

"What are you doing Sherlock?" John asked, sounding rather confused

"I do hope you've made your mind up about last night." Sherlock said

"What about last night?" John asked

"Are you comfortable with this?" Sherlock asked "Do you know whether or not you like me 'this' way?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't made up my mind." John said

"Can I help you with your decision?" Sherlock asked

"I guess so, but in what way?" John asked back

Sherlock raised his free hand to John's face. He rubbed his thumb up and down John's cheek, and pulled his face slowly closer to his own. He looked deeply into John's eyes and said "Like this."

Sherlock pulled John's face to his own and gently kissed his lips. He didn't make it last long to prevent John being uncomfortable. When Sherlock pulled away, he looked at John's face. John simply blushed and moved one of his hands to Sherlock's curls. He entwined his fingers in them and to Sherlock's surprise, pulled his face closer and kissed Sherlock deeper this time, allowing the detective's tongue to find its way into his mouth. They kissed intensely, so much so that John ended up on top of the detective. They stopped to talk.

"So?" Sherlock asked, grinning self-satisfied.

"I think I've made my decision." John said


End file.
